The Unofficial Guide to Newt Scamander
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: We know about Newt's mother but what about his Father and brother, Theseus, whom people always looked up to. Newt seemingly to be destined to remain in his older brothers shadow. But Theseus has a secret and what if Newt has a bigger part in the downfall of Gellert Grindelwald!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: As the title suggests nothing is to be taken at face value. Since there are a lot of rumors floating around, some I hope to be true, I've collaborated into this short story. I do have a lot of questions about Newt's family, only his brother and mother are mentioned in the film. So I took the opportunity, to try and explain things away, how Newt is how he is. He was hurt by someone. Maybe more than just one person, and he expects to be hurt. He loves his beasts but also he uses it as an excuse to escape. And I will explain the scars on his back, a scene which was supposed to be in the movie, where Tina happens across Newt with his shirt off and she see the scars. I will also built on Tina's and Newt's relationship, It will take time for him to open up the her, as he loved someone who didn't love him back, and who turned out to be a completely different person than he expected.**

* * *

Newt was born Newton Artemis Fido Scamander in 1897 to Armand and Selestine Scamander (nee Lovegood) named after the first thing his mother saw when she woke up, a newt crawling on the outside window sill, (and she looked down at her newborn baby boy swaddled in her arms, he did sort of look like a newt all bundled up) and named after his Paternal and Maternal grandfather's, Artemis Scamander and Fido Lovegood. Newt had a sweet, kind nature much like his mother, the polar opposite of his older brother Theseus, born in 1894. Theseus, the mischievous, attention seeking troublemaker. Though he matured in his later years, went on the be a desperate people pleaser, who had accomplished so much, head boy at Hogwarts and best quidditch seeker, best in his Defense against the Dark Arts class to one of the best Auror's. Most people highly looked up to him and for some reason they thought that Newt was entitled to do great things as well, as if they expected it, having always been referred to "Theseus little brother." It always came with a bit of enthusiasm. Theseus always had tried to please their father when they were younger. When he was around. Their father was often away, traveling, on one of his adventures while Selestine stayed at home, breeding hippogriffs and raising her two sons. Selestine had strawberry-blonde hair, when the sun light hit it just right, it would look red but not as red as Newt's. At a young Newt took great interest in her was his mother's fondness for them and his father's sense of adventure that sent him on the path to becoming a magizoologists, which his other brother teased him relentlessly about. To his father it was another disappointment.

Their father would be gone months at a time. When he was home he was a tyrant, toward his wife and younger son. But he absolutely doted on Theseus. It was a bit later before Newt developed his magical ability. Selestine feared that he might be a squib. She would love him, magic or no magic. but she feared for him, what her husband might do to him. He despised muggles and muggle-borns, having come from a line of pure blood supremacists. He had only married Selestine to preserve his families blood. Armand was concerned about his son's magical capabilities.

"Theseus started to exhibit his powers when he was six. The boy is now eight. I swear, If he has no power , Selestine, I'll kill him. I'd rather than put shame to my family."

"It takes longer sometimes for a child to develop their magical potential. We must be patient Armand."

"I hope you're right. No son of mine will be a rotten squib. Not bloody likely."

He'd grow infuriated when he'd catch her teaching Newt about muggles. Once he burst in on them when Selestine was showing Newt a muggle magic trick. She was sitting on Newts bed, holding a thaumatrope, with a picture of a bird on one side and a cage on the other. When she spun the strings the images blurred together, "See, it looks like the bird is inside the cage..."

Armand barged in, "What have I told you, teaching him muggle magic tricks." He pulled her off the bed. Newt got up, about to say something, anything that would stop his father from hurting his mother. "One word out of you and you'll be next, boy. "

Selestine had befriended a muggle Irishman before Newt was born. They would spent many days and nights together when her abusive husband was away, careful that the children would not see them together. He had happened across her in the fields one day, gathering food for the Hippogriffs, she had used magic to stun the rodents. He had seen her. He had not turned away in fear or hatred of her magic. He loved it, as it was a part of her. All her life she wanted someone to love her, no matter what, who always spoke to her with words of affection. This was the man she was meant to be with. But then slowly but surely reality sunk in, she could not go away with him. She would be endangering herself and her unborn child. She didn't tell him that she was pregnant with his child. She had to convince him to leave her. She never saw him again till 8 years later.

"My wife and I have separated. I know it took several years to get my affairs in order, after you turned me away. But recently I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want you to come away with me. Tonight."

"I can't go with you." She wanted to but it would be a fairy tale life, their happiness would not last forever. Wherever they go, Armand would find them.

"Tell me why..." He was interrupted by Newt coming in through the back door. 

"Mum, we're almost out of feed for the Hippogriffs."

"There should still be some in the barn.. ..Wait a minute. What have I told you about running in the house? Come over here." He looked down at the floor, his shoulders slumped."No, you're not in trouble. I'd like you to meet someone. Newton, this is my friend Tom. Say hello."

"Hello." He briefly looked up at the man, then to his mother, "Can I go and feed the Hippogriffs now?"

"Alright. Go on."

"How old is he?" Tom asked, already doing the maths in his head.

"Eight."

"He's mine, isn't he?"

She shook her head, "You should go." She opened the door for him but he made to shut it.

"He's mine, and you damn well know it. He's got red hair like mine. I left my wife for you. I came back for you and find I have a son. I've always wanted. We can have a life together."

" People will talk."

"Then we will go somewhere, where nobody knows us."

"Theseus." As much as she feared Theseus was his father's son, she still loved him, he was still innocent, and impressionable. She couldn't leave him behind.

"Bring him with. I will treat him as my own son."

"I'm not going with you."

"Why not? You can't keep my from my child, Selestine. You're coming with me or..."

"Or what? You're going to beat me to force me to come with you. Well I got news for you I'm bloody used to it by now."

"He beats you?"

"I fear he will be a squib." She seems Tom's confusion. "Non-magic. I would love him magic or no. Dear God, how could I not." She took Toms hands in her." He is my son. Our son. But I'm afraid for him. Afraid that Armand might kill him if he is. "

"All the more reason to come away with me."

"I can't. I can't leave the magical world behind. I can't take my children from it. If they live in a world without magic bad things will happen if they can't learn to control it."

"Then I will let them use their magic, we can still send them to school."

He wasn't making things any easier for her. "I can't. This world is all I know. My work... "

"Your work and your world. Is it really worth the safety of you and our son?"

"Yes." She was really afraid of having to give up her magic and her children would never fully learn. She had heard bad things happened to young wizards and witches who don't learn to control it.

"I won't go until I get a different answer."

"Leave."

"I told you..."

Selestine Lovegood was a liegemen's, She could hear Armand's angry thoughts as he came toward the house. " My husband is coming. He'll kill you if he finds out. Now go."

Just as Tom goes out the front door, Newt comes in through the back door again.

"Father's home. He doesn't look happy." He says.

"Go upstairs and wait for mummy."

Soon, Armand and Tom cross paths, arguing.

"I know you. You're that muggle. That was always hanging around, don't pretend you think I don't know."

"What's it to you? I'd treat her better than you ever will."

"Stay away from my wife, you filthy muggle." Armand knocks him to the ground with the blast of his wand. He looks up to see Newt looking down from an upstairs window. Armand looks back down at the muggle, realizing. Armand points his want at the muggle and says, Avada Kedavra."

Selestine enters the upstairs bedroom, witnessing her lover being struck down. Her son at the window.

Through her tears she pointed her wand at the back on Newt's head, trying to stay as quiet as possible so he would not turn around. "Obliviate" She hated to have to use magic on him, but she had to, to spare him the pain and trauma of it all. One day he might find out the truth and perhaps would understand why she had to do it.

She then closed the curtain with the wave of her wand.

"Mum?'

The sound of the back door opening and slamming shut. "Selestine! Where is he?"

"You know that silly little muggle game you and I always play. Hide and seek? I want you to go and hide and not come out till I find you, alright?"

Newt nodded. He was a smart kid. She wanted him to hide from him. Till it was over. She would come look for him when it was safe.

"Where is he? You bring HIM to me."

"Armand, please. He's just a child." Before he can go into the hallway, she knows he's headed for the cupboard, where Newt is hiding. She hears his little thoughts, 'don't let it be worse than last time, please, I just want it to be over." Her heart swells in her chest, her body pumping with adrenaline, that tiger instinct to protect, she knows Armand's intent, that his intent is to kill the only thing she ever loved more than anything, more than her Hippogriff's. Though Armand's thoughts were blinded with rage, he meant them, and had no regret. Before he can even reach the hallway, she uses protificus totalus on her husband. "I've sent for the ministry. You will never hurt him again. You'll never hurt me again."

She waits for the ministry to take her husband before she goes to the cupboard in the upstairs hallway. "He's gone. He can never hurt us again."

 **NOTE: So you noticed that Newt's mother's maiden name is Lovegood. They are distantly related through Newt's great Uncle, Oswaldo Lovegood, the brother of Fido Lovegood. There will be more of Newt's 'fictional' family history down the line, and more information about his father, Theseus and even Leta Lestrange, I'll leave the details of their relationship open as we won't know the depth of their (Leta and Newt's) relationship until Fantastic Beasts 2, weather they were romantically involved or not. If there was, I think it would have been all one sided, on Newt's part. Also Tina will make an appearance and I will build on their relationship. I have tons of theories, I won't reveal till later chapters. But I will give you a hint, it has to do with Grindelwald's capture in 1945. I think Newt will play a bigger part in Fantastic Beasts sequels and Rowling is lying to us to throw us off or hasn't written it yet. But for now, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Newt traveled back to New York after visiting Frank in Arizona. While he was here he thought he'd drop in on his friends, or rather he'd like to think of them as his friends. He didn't know why he decided on it. Newt rang the buzzer to the brownstone Tenement housing where Tina and her sister Queenie lived.

He had forgotten that Miss Esposito didn't allow men. When Newt insisted to see Tina and refused to leave, the old woman tried to chase him off with a broom. He figured it was a probably a mistake coming back here. He should have just headed straight back to London.

Tina was coming down the stairs to see what the commotion was about, just in time to see her landlady chase away a familiar young man, she could see his slight frame. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't have finished his book that quickly, it hadn't even been a week. Still she wasn't about to let him leave, without a proper visit at least.

"Newt. Newt Wait!"

"Tina. You must be freezing."

Tina was slightly embarrassed that she was in her housecoat and subconsciously pulled it tighter around her. "Why don't we go inside. Where it's warmer."

"I thought your landlady didn't like men. She just made that very clear." He rubbed the top of his head. Tina laughed.

"Trust me. It's alright for now."

"How'd you get her to let me upstairs."

"I told her you were my husband." He looked away, flustered. His look reading, I can't believe you told her that. "What? If I'd said you were my fiance she still wouldn't have allowed you up."

"And she believed that?"

"Sometimes she can be as senile as a bat. Now come on, before she figures it out."They entered the building. "I didn't expect you back so soon." She said as they climbed the stairs.

"Actually, I'm not. This is just a stop on my way back to London."

"Oh."

They entered the apartment, her sister greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Scamander. Nice of you to join us."

"I'm not saying, I was just dropping by."

"You're not going to stay for breakfast? Between the two of you." She shakes her head. They both didn't have very healthy appetites. She leaned in to say to her sister, "He's much too thin, don't you think?" She pulls away. " I'll go whip something up." She walks over to the kitchen.

"I really can't stay."

"Newt? Honey, what is it?" Queenie asked, concerned. Something was wrong but she was having trouble reading his mind. He was blocking her.

"umm... Queenie would you mind giving us a moment."

"Sure, not at all, Sweety." She went into the bedroom, sliding the doors behind her.

Newt sat down on the couch.

"I apologize for the intrusion. I probably shouldn't have come...

"No. Don't be ridiculous." Tina said, appalled. Sure he could be annoying at times but she there was just something about him that made her want him around. "We really don't mind it. We're happy to have you as our friend. I'm happy you're my friend."

"I'm happy too." Just as he said it, he seemed to regret it. Like he didn't deserve such a feeling.

"Newt."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be..."

"Newt, what's wrong?"

"My mother died, when I was in Equatorial Guinea. I just got the letter." He stood up rather suddenly. "I need to go."

"Newt, really...you don't..."

" I need to be back in London by tonight." _You don't have to do this alone._ "Get all the affairs in order."

"Let me go with you."

"No. I need to do this alone." _It was a mistake coming here._

How could he think that? Queenie thought. She tried to search for an answer but found herself being blocked again. Her concentration broken by the sound of doors opening and closing, and the sound of hurried footsteps.

Tina followed him down the stairs and out the door.

But he had already disappeared. She went back into the brownstone building, slamming the door behind her, frustrated.

"That man, he's not really your husband is he?" Miss Esposito asked.

"No."

"Good." Tina gives her a look. "All men lie. They do eventually."

"He would never lie to me."

"Are you really sure about that?"

She couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he was at least hiding something from her. How well did she really know him?

Miss Esposito's voice carried as she entered her apartment, "young love, so naïve."

What was she doing? She couldn't just give up. She exited the tenements, and walked into an alley.

She aperated to the pier. At customs, the officer asked her for a description. She was mortified at how little she had to go on. "Red hair. Tall. A few inches taller than I am."

"How old?"

She didn't know. He did look to be around somewhere in his early 30's. "Thirty-three?" She made him seven years older than her.

"What was he wearing?

"White shirt, vest, black trousers. Blue coat. Brown boots.

"Do you know if he was carrying anything?"

"A battered suitcase."

"Nope. No one by the description. Sorry, ma'am."

Exasperated she sat down on a bench. When all hope seemed to be lost, someone sat down next to her. She saw a flash of blue and red, a smile spread on her face. "Is this seat taken?" The deep British voice asked.

"I knew you wouldn't leave."

"I'm just waiting for the boat."

"Why don't you stay? For a little while."

"I really can't..."

"You should at least have breakfast. Queenie makes one hell of an omelet."

"Well, I suppose I can't say no to that." He supposed he could use something to eat. He was feeling rather peckish. He didn't even remember when he last ate.

"Great!"

After breakfast Tina went into the guest room, where Newt had gone to take a nap. He wasn't there. Fearing he had left. But then she saw the suitcase on the floor. She bent down to open it.

He was out in the field, feeding his creatures. His back was to her and his shirt was off.

The artificial sunlight temporarily blinding her. As she got closer she could see the scars on his back.

She cleared her throat. He quickly grabbed his white shirt from around his waist and put it back on, buttoning it.

"Tina. I didn't hear you come in."

"I thought you left."

" Not yet."

"Newt? How'd you get..."

"Old battle wounds." He smiled but it was false.

"You were in the great war?"

"I was in Romania, helping with dragons."

The majority of them didn't look like claw or bite marks or even burns. She instinctively thought of Credence. Whoever did this to him, she would punish them personally. She suddenly felt guilty for jumping to such conclusion. Maybe they were from the beasts he had handled over the years. Still she wanted him to tell her the truth but she didn't want to pressure him. He was already hurting enough as it was. He didn't need anymore painful memories brought up at the moment.

"So, do you have other family back in England?"

"Just my brother." There was a long pause.

"What about your father? What's he like?"

Another longer pause. Pondering if he could trust her with this information. "My father was arrested for killing a muggle. I was eight, Theseus was already in school."

"Why would he..."

"His family were pure-blood supremacists. He only married my mother to preserve the blood line. He hated muggle-borns and muggles but he'd never act on his opinions of them."

"Until something made him."

Newt nodded. "I never knew what it was. I think...my mother would have known. But now I'll never know." He pressed his thumbs to his eyes for a few seconds. "He died in Azkaban, a few years later, before I started school."

"Newt, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

That was the first thing she learned about Newt Scamander.


	3. Chapter 3

"If I could just take a year..." Newt told the Head of the Beast Division.

"I know you want to be alone with your grief but if you don't finish the book before it's deadline, you'll be sent back to the house elf relocation office." His boss said.

"Is that 'His' idea or yours?"

"Theseus did recommend it to me. With Grindelwald on the rise, he wants you to stay here in London. He thinks it's better for you."

"Better for him, you mean?" Theseus always wanted to do what was 'best' for him. He was always the favorite. Father's favorite.

 _Things started falling apart between us from the time he started Hogwarts especially when he took away my only friend. From our teenage years, he started distancing herself, keen to bow out of Christmas and going on holidays._

 _It had been a tough 20 years. Not because I've missed him, but because I've had to watch my mother wither and fall apart, heartbroken. Witnessing her pain, only served to validate my belief that he doesn't deserve to be part of our family. Throughout the year I was gone, exploring, I was uncannily at peace with my decision to give up on the relationship._

 _However, that started to change._ _As I realise_ _how effortlessly 20 years_ _could slip into_ _50… I'm nagged by the thought:_ _It's as if I'm edging towards the point of no return with a devil on one shoulder ('Let him go. That self righteous pure_ _blood ._ _You don't want him_ _contaminating your life!) and an angel on the other ('What about empathy? Compassion? Where's yours now?')._

 _I've decided to try and drown out the devil and listen to the angel. Because no matter how liberating, I can't escape the reality that cutting a blood tie, particularly in such a blasé_ _way, just doesn't feel right. He was after all the only family I had left._

He was left in his office for awhile till there was a sharp knock on the door. It was Minster Fawley.

"Scamander. I didn't know you were back." He said.

"I arrived earlier this evening. I heard of my mothers passing."

"Oh yes. I'm very sorry. I still have Speck that she sold to me quite a while back." His cherry tone suddenly turned to a melancholy one. "She kept speaking fondly of you, hoping you'd return in time to see her. Always fretted at the idea of you out there alone."

"I wasn't alone, sir. I had some company." Newt thought of Jacob, Queenie and Tina, who he'd unlikely see again. Though he wanted to give her copy of his book to her in person. He got a strange warm feeling when he was around her. Whatever it was he knew it would not last. He was never a people person. He got along better with his beasts than his fellow homo sapiens but it got so lonely. He had enjoyed Jacob's presence, especially Tina's. If he had stayed he undoubtedly would have let her down. He always seemed to let people down, Albus Dumbledore being an exception. What did make Dumbledore so fond of him? Always being compared to Theseus, always living in his older brother's shadow. But they didn't know Theseus. They had no expectations for him to live up to. He never wanted to. He just wanted to share his love and fondness for magical creatures.

"Of course. You have a whole menagerie in that case." He nodded at this suitcase beside Newt's desk.

Newt subconsciously shoved it closer to him. "Why are you really here minister?"

"There are rumors, that your brother is in league with Grindelwald."

Newt blinked twice. The allegation was preposterous. "Words."

"Yes. They could be just that." The Minister look down at his glass, thinking for a second. "He knew Percival Graves. expect that Is a coincidence? Theseus was in Slytherin..."

"If every Slytherin is a secret spy for Grindelwald, you'd have to imprison them all." Newt said with a bit distaste."Which I highly doubt you have the space for."

"You defend your brother so proudly. I thought you two weren't exactly on speaking terms."

"We aren't. He's still family. The only I've got."

While that was true, he let his grief get the better of him. All the mixed feelings of his brother and what he had done to him and his mother boiled to the surface. As he entered his brother's office, he could hardly contain it. Anger covering up his true emotions. Newt Scamander was hardly ever one to get angry.

"How dare you. Of all the things you've done to mess with me over the years this is by far the cruelest." The older Scamander brother looked up from his papers, with a quizzical look. "You waited almost a week to tell me of mother's death. "

"I didn't do it on purpose. You're a difficult person to find Newton." It was the truth but a part of Newt didn't want to believe it. He wanted to blame Theseus but he believed that he himself was the initial cause of his mother's death. "I have a letter for you, from her. I meant to sent it but I decided it best to hand it to you in person." He handed Newt the envelope. He held it awkwardly in his hands. The lad had always been awkward, never really fit in.

"I had a lot of questions for her."

"Like what? About father? Why he killed that muggle?"

Newt nodded.

"It was because of you. That muggle, was your real father." Theseus didn't blame his mother for the affair. His father regularly beat her. They always fought. It was scary and horrible. It took eight years for his father to know the truth, though he must have suspected, with how he had treated Newt. Theseus accepted Newt as his brother. He wasn't ashamed of the circumstances that led to Newt's birth, though he was ashamed that their mother had chosen a muggle. But Newt was still a wizard. When they were younger and Newt had shown no magical ability at the same age Theseus had, Theseus had relentlessly teased him for being a 'squib' He regretted that. Now, he was proud of his brother's achievements, a very skilled wizard like himself, having majored in potions, herbolgy, charms, transfiguration, defense of against the dark arts, all areas that he had succeeded in himself, except Newt was rubbish at riding a broom, he'd made up for it, being a natural at aperation and disaperation, which had been difficult for Theseus at first. Even non verbal magic had been a difficult feat for Theseus. He had succeeded where Theseus hadn't. He had potential. To be one of the few greatest powerful Wizards to grace this generation. In many ways, he'd never like to admit, Newt surpassed him. His little brother. They were all each other had left. The last of the Scamander line. He wanted to form a truce with him. He had to start by telling the truth.

"You're lying."

He had been expecting this. "You saw it happen. Mother erased your memory of it. She told me. Father planned to kill you as well that night but she hid you from him."

"You'd rather I'd have died? You would have wanted that, wouldn't you? "

"No." He was shocked. Though in his immature younger years he had thought this, had blamed Newt for their father's death and their family suffering, had wished Newt had died instead. But in reality nothing would have changed. Their father still would have gone to Azkeban and would have met the same fate. but it would have been much worse. Perhaps their mother would have died as well? "I would not have wanted that at all. You still have magical blood Newt. That's all that matters." _It's the muggles who should be put in there place._ _I wanted nothing more for you to see it that way. That you'd be by my side, like true brothers._ Theseus was diluted. He believed they were direct descendants from the Perival line, though he had told nobody. He sought the deathly hollows as much as Grindelwald did. "You still don't believe me? All the answers you need to know are in there."

Newt read the letter in his own office. It took him a long time to open it. To tear it, seemed wrong. It'd feel like ripping something precious that belonged to her.

 _My dearest Newton,_

 _How are you? I hope you are safe. With Grindelwald on the rise I worry about you more and more. If this letter reaches you, I want you to immediately respond. Oh how I'd rather love to see you and hear your voice again. But the chances are getting fewer and fewer for I am growing ever so weak day by day. It's been hard trying to write you, Theseus thinks you don't want to be found and he is right. Perhaps It is for the best, for what I am about to tell you. If I told you in person I fear you might not want to face me ever again. It is easier for me this way._

 _There is something I have kept from you, something that you need to know. About your father, your real father._

 _His name was Tom, and he was a muggle. Your father found out and killed him. I found you upstairs. You watched it happen. I had to erase your memory of it. To protect you._

 _You met Tom once. I wish I could tell you all about him but I am getting so very tired now. I have to make this short._

 _You might have my kindness and caring and acceptance for others and magical creatures and my eyes but you have his bravery and his charm, and understanding._

 _He loved me for who I was. I didn't have to hide or fear him._

 _I hope the best for you, that you find a love like that, a love that endures above all. Just make me one promise, that you'll never be alone. I cannot bear that thought of you being alone. So please find someone. Someone who deserves you. Muggle or witch._

 _I know now deep in my heart that we won't be seeing each other anytime soon, but until then,_

 _Godspeed my darling baby boy_

* * *

"Grindelwald was hiding right under our noses. Your brother was the one who figured it out, that he was impersonating Percival Graves. He helped capture him." The Minster said.

"Is that so?" Theseus asked.

"You knew Percival Graves, did you not?"

"We briefly met in the great war, I hardly know him that well."

"You were corresponding with Percival Graves, who was really Grindelwald at the time, discussing the situation that was happening in New York and your brother's involvement. Now why would Grindelwald under the guise of Percival Graves send you letters?"

"To keep up appearances maybe. Perhaps he misjudged how well I knew Graves. Why all these accusations all of a sudden, Minister? Wasn't it I who volunteered to help capture him when he first rose to power?"

"Don't take it personal, Theseus. In time's like these we can't be too sure who to trust. "

"Of course. I understand. Now if you'll kindly excuse me I'm going to help myself to a nightcap and turn in. Goodnight, Minister."

The Minister bayed him goodnight.

Theseus locked his officer door, putting a silencing charm on it, so no unwanted ears could listen in. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the deathly Hallows pendant, closing his hand around it.

"is it true, my Lord? That my brother, foiled the plan? That he helped in your capture."

"It is." Grindlewald's words filled his mind.

"I really hoped he'd see things my way."

"His blood is too tainted. Non pure bloods will not see things our way."

"It's a shame."

"Then you see, that he should die."

"Yes. He should die. But my Lord, please, have mercy on him. Make it quick. I don't want anymore magical blood spilt."

"Oh I do agree. But no one makes a fool a Gellert Grindelwald."

He heard a knock at his door. He pointed his wand at the door, undoing the charms. When he opened the door he was greeted by a young woman.

"Mr. Scamander. They told me you were still here. I'm so glad I didn't miss you. I'm Porpentina Goldstein. Newt's friend."

"I wasn't aware my brother had any friends. Unless it's important I hardly got the time..."

" It's about Newt. They say you know where he went."

"Yes. I have the address here."

* * *

A portly red headed woman, with graying at the temples, opened the door.

"Tom?"

"Don't be daft, Auntie." A young woman appeared behind her, "He's about me age."

" Sorry. Do forgive me. You look just like him except your eyes."

" My mother's eyes. He was my father."

"I'm his sister." The house was rather noisy with four young children under the age of twelve, two other young woman and an older gentleman sat at the table. "my sisters children and there's. They're staying here for the time being. Don't mind the noise really. Quite enjoy it. Never had children of my own, never married. Forgive me, I was under the impression his wife couldn't have any children."

"She wasn't my mother. "

" That means he's his bastard." A eight year old girl chirped, several of the other children snickered.

"Rosey." The old woman gasped.

"Auntie, she doesn't know what she says." The young woman said.

"We don't know what happened to him." The older woman continued.

"He was killed. I'm sorry."

"Whoever done it, I hope he got justice."

"He did."

They talked over dinner, and allowed him to stay. "What's one more." His Aunt said. "Family is family." They treated him as part of the family, accepted him. He had had trouble sleeping the last few days. Truly exhausted, he found himself drifting off. Before he could completely doze off, he could hear voices carrying. One of them unmistakably American.

"He's kind, charming, and...I love him." Tina was shocked by her own words.

"I'll treat him as if she was my own son."

"His mother just died."

Newt entered the living room.

He asked Tina if she'd like to go for a walk and excused himself to his Aunt. They went outside.

"You followed me here?" He asked.

"I wanted to help."

"I told you I didn't need your help." He sighed. "You see those people inside, they're muggles. "

"I don't understand..."

"Of course you don't. " He yelled. It was a defense. It's what a wounded and cornered animal did.

"At least let me try..." She never saw Newt this way. Was it because of his grief?

"The man that I was raised to believe was my father, killed him. That muggle, he was my real father." She didn't say anything to that. "I'm leaving, first thing in the morning. Before they wake up."

"Without even saying goodbye? They really seem to like you."

"They do now but eventually they won't. I will let them down. All I do is let people down, Tina. It's best I didn't stay long. Did you mean what you said, back there, that you love me?"

"I don't know...Probably. Yes. Yes. I do. You're my friend."

"I don't know if I can..."

" Newt, look at me. Newt."

Newt hesitantly lifted his gaze.

"I'm not Leta." There was a slight hint of plea to her voice, that he would open up to her, that he would stop shutting her out.

"No." He muttered. She wasn't.

"I'll never hurt you. That's what she did, didn't she?"

"The day I got expelled from Hogwarts, I took the blame for something she did. She was experimenting with a creature. I told her it was dangerous but she wouldn't listen. She didn't care."

"Maybe she was trying to impress you."

"No. She knew where I drew the line. She didn't care if she hurt anyone. I loved her." But she hadn't loved him. She had made that very clear.

 _1914_

" _You don't know what you're doing. You could hurt someone." He had warned her._

 _"I don't care. God, Newt. Why can't you be more like Theseus?" There it was. The moment that changed their lives forever. Never had he heard that from someone, other than his professors when he had made a mistake. He hadn't expected it from his only friend. He still loved her even though she hurt him. He still was loyal to her. A true Hufflepuff. And she perhaps a true Slytherin after all. Yet he still chose to see the good in her. She had been there when no one else had wanted him. Dumbledore tried to convince the Headmaster that Newt was only 'perhaps' trying to take the blame for someone else. He learned that only, when he was packing his things to go home, that Leta had tried to convince the Headmaster against his expulsion._

 _"Miss Lestrange has argued on your behalf that you should not be expelled." Dumbledore had told him._

 _"Why would she care?" He was going on the defensive, trying to hide his feelings._

 _"She's still your friend."_

 _"I haven't got any friends."_

 _"Love isn't to be wasted on someone who won't." He placed a compassionate hand on the boy's shoulder. He seemed to speak with experience. "But that does not mean she should stop being your friend. You remain loyal to her. That takes a true Hufflepuff."_

 _Within a year he was able to come back to Hogwarts, and finish the rest of his education._

* * *

They were down in his suitcase again. His shirt off once more. This time she got a glimpse of his torso. There were more of them. Those looked more like claw marks, and a few bite marks, an old burn scar ran just below his collar bone, to the side of his neck, that could easily be covered.

"Tina, you should really, should announce yourself when you're coming down here."

"Sorry."

When people saw the scars, they looked at him differently, had treated him like dirt. He was scared that she would do the same. Reaching for his shirt, he made a desperate attempt to cover them up.

"Don't. You don't need to hide from me." She grabbed his wrist, his back to her. He looked down at her hand as if it were a foreign object but he couldn't bring herself to look at her. " The scars on your back, where did you get them?"

"I have more scars than just there, Tina. It comes with territory. Can never be too careful."

"The ones on your back are different." She approached him slowly. "Why would you hide something like this from me?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?:

"That you'd think I was weak."

"I would never think that." She traced the scars gently with her finger tips, when her cold, yet delicate fingers made the slightest contact, it made him shiver. "Who did this to you?" She must have asked it out loud.

Her voice was filled with compassion and sorrow, as if she was sharing the pain. How could he not tell her after that?

"My mother used to play this game with me, when I was little. Hide and seek. Only I knew it wasn't a game. She used it as a way to get me to hide when my father went into one of his rages."

"He beat you?"

"No worse than she got." She made sure of that. He put his shirt back on and sat down "She wanted to see me. Before she died. She kept asking for me. " He was doing a good job at keeping the tears at bay, but the emotion seeped through his voice. "I should've been there. I wasn't by her side. He was. Theseus. My brother. He became distant years ago and she'd try to write to him but he wouldn't respond. I told her he didn't want to be part of our lives anymore, that he'd never come home, but she kept on writing. She'd just end up being heartbroken all over again. I couldn't stand it anymore. I left because I couldn't stand her torturing herself. I pushed her away, Tina. The only person she had left. "

 _I haven't seen her for little over a year. Now I won't see her ever again._

He couldn't hold it in much longer. He let the tears fall. Tina, not sure what to say, put her arms around him and pulled him to her, his head resting against her shoulder. She let him cry.

* * *

They stayed at Newt's mother's house. He offered to sleep on the couch while she could choose any of the rooms. She couldn't sleep. So she decided to explore. She stopped in Newt's old bedroom where she had expected the walls to adorned with flyer, posters, drawings, anything that would give a hint that this was once a child's room. The walls were bare, a faded blue with chips and cracks in it. Not a happy childhood here. Not a lot of happy memories. There was a picture on the night stand, a small redheaded child, that could only be Newt, with his mother, playing in the autumn leaves. Maybe there had been enough happy ones with her, but a presence lingered, like a shadow, perhaps the shadow of Newt's father. She opened the top drawer of the night stand. Nothing but a lot of old Hufflepuff memorabilia and old notes about something called Horklumps. She shifted the parchment carefully, as if they were ancient and brittle and would crumble at her touch, her hand touched something smooth and cool. Lifting up the papers she saw what looked like a sand dollar on a broken string. Gently she picked it up. There was an image of a bird on it. When she flipped it over there was an image of a cage. Pondering that maybe it had some importance once. Why had Newt left it behind if it had been? An old forgotten toy? But the images were too warn. It had been held a lot. She place it back in the drawer. She intended to look further, open more drawers, but it didn't feel right.

Once they had gotten back from Ieland, Newt had undone his tie and had collapsed onto the couch. Soon after he had fallen asleep. At least one of them would tonight. The exhaustion showed on his face. It seemed that even in rest a peace of mind evaded him. How pale and thin he was. Had he been taking care of himself? In the morning she'd have to make him a big breakfast. But she wasn't good at making food out of thin air like Queenie. So she reverted to cooking the muggle way. She had burnt everything, and Newt had to use "Agumeti" to extinguish the flames on the stove. So they nibbled at burnt toast and slightly runny eggs.

After the funeral, they had gone to a quaint little muggle or "No-Maj" pub.

"That was a nice funeral. " His green eyes fluttered up to her, still half glazed with grief. "I mean the service." His mother's Hippogriff's had been allowed to be present, even they had mourned, which had sounded like a song, for their late mistress. Selestine had left Newt and Theseus the house and Newt the Hippogrifs. Newt had decided that they should be set loose, back into the wild. "And the weather." It had not rained a single drop, not even a storm cloud. A bright and shiny day, which Tina hadn't had the luxury at the last funeral she went to. A rainy funeral wasn't a cliche to her. She picked up her mug and blew on the hot contents.

"Yeah. It was nice. She would have loved it. I never went to my father's funeral."

"Do you know how he died?"

He shook his head. "I don't think I ever want to. He's buried in the graveyard there." He met Azkeban's. His paternal grandparents had not want him or his mother at the funeral, _"which is just as well,_ his mother had said. _That is no place for a child to see._ Thesues had pleaded to go. " _the same goes for you, Theseus."_

 _January, 1927_

 _One day ago_

 _"My mother was a woman of incredible strength. She shaped me to be the person I am today and I am forever grateful to her." He had spoke of her at her funeral. It was the first and only time Tina saw him able to speak in front of a crowd, without being nervous. Though he did struggle with his composure. The guilt, she was sure only she could see. "When your mother's gone, you'll miss the things you knew you loved about her, but also things that drove you crazy. You'll miss things you hardly noticed until they weren't there to notice anymore. You may miss the stories she told about her childhood, even if at the time you thought, "Oh, not this again." You may miss her voice, even one day when you can't quite remember it. I miss all those things about my mother — except the cooking — this got several laughs, "but the thing I miss most of all lately is this: I miss sharing books. My mother taught me to read. One of my clearest childhood memories, I wish sitting on the porch swing with a book, her next to me. I study the page, the mysterious assemblage of letters, then with a flutter of hope I look up._

 _"Oot?" I say._

 _"Owt," she says, and to this day when I see the word "out," the fact that "ou" can sound like "ow" hits me with the force of revelation._

 _My mother took me to buy my first muggle book, another revelation. By the time I was ten, she was passing me grown-up books, War and Peace and Anna Karenina but as you know, I had more interest in reading books about magical creatures. None of which seemed to share my views to preserve them and understand them and I dreamed that one day that I would be able to get others to understand. And I have done that. Hopefully. Now this isn't some sales pitch for my book. This is me, sharing a memory. My mother sharing the books that allowed me to escape, from all the prejudice, among no-maj's" He looked directly at Tina. A few witches and wizards looked around muttering to themselves, one witch quietly to another, whispering, "did he just say No-Maj ". "Or muggles, as we call them. She shared her love and acceptance of muggles through these stories, The way they write them, you don't need magic to have an imagination. Imagination is their form of magic, and we should preserve it, learn from it, a heart and soul goes into a story. They are not much different. She would often give me non-fiction books about how muggles lived and the basic skills they used to live. Her philosophy was magic can't always fix everything._

 _I was in third year, I took one of these books school, disguised it with the cover of a divination book." Professor Mary Carlisle, divination teacher and head of Slytherin house, had discovered it in his possession and sent a letter to his mother, which his mother had taken the delight to send her a howler , though he didn't say it among those lines. He didn't want to name any names. "One of my teachers. summoned my mother to report that I'd been caught reading "a dirty muggle book, my mother told her, "As long as my children read a lot,and grow from it, they can read whatever they want." I had always looked forward to going home for summer holiday, to discover what book she had waiting for me under my pillow. My mother was not what you'd call an intellectual. She was just a woman who loved words and the world and was excited to have children who did too._

 _She never lectured me on the books she suggested. She let the books do the talking. Over the years, our roles switched. I became the one who recommended books and took pleasure in watching her discover what I enjoyed. Missing someone is not necessarily the same as being sad that person's gone. I'm not sad my mother is gone. I'm sad that I wasn't there for her in her last days. To miss someone may be simply to catch a glimpse of a little hole in the universe, to remember what used to be there, and to be glad it was."_

* * *

 _Present_

He missed her voice. Her singing.

But now was not to the time to get sentimental. He had to focus on the task at hand. He had to put his grief on the back burner for now. It wasn't helping, with Tina talking about it.

She changed the subject to her parents, what they had been like and when they had died. It seemed he wasn't paying attention. He seemed to be somewhere else, more spacey then usual. "I was eighteen when I lost my parents. Queenie was eight. I was lost and she was a handful. It was hard to look after her, until she was old enough to look after me. She really was the Queen of the castle. When they died it just shook our world upside down. It was a struggle but we made it."

"Can we stop talking about death, at least for an hour or two?" So he had been listening.

"Sorry. Are you alright?"

"I will be. Eventually. I should be asking you. Are you ok?"

"More ok then I've been in months."


	4. Chapter 4

After years of trying, Tina was finally pregnant in the summer of 1940, after nearly a decade traveling with Newt, doing his research for his second edition of his book, It was published in 1938, and was no working on the third. They had gotten married on December 31st, 1932. Some people had called them crazy or foolish for getting married in the middle of the war, but hundred of other wizards and witches, and muggles were doing the same. with the anticipated arrival of a baby. Newt was rather exasperated, and a nervous mess, offering to put his book on hold in order to help take care of her. She had became utterly terrifying than most of his creatures. One moment she was yelling, the next crying. When he sang it seemed to calm her, and the baby, They would both watch the baby move in response to Newt's singing. He thought of all their years together. Their relationship had been a rocky start at first. After his departure in 1926, they wrote to each other non stop but soon the letters got shorter then, he had stopped writing to her all together. In his last letters he was a little vague in them, about where he was, what he was doing. It had been three months since he heard from him last. She was starting to worry. Then she had gotten an invitation to his book launch. His book. That's why he had been. Exploring more places, finishing his research. At first she had thought that they were falling away from each other. But the invitation hadn't been sent by Newt, it was sent by anonymous.

 _London_

She was greeted by an older wizard with auburn hair. "The informable, Tina Goldstein. Professor Dumbledore. I was Newton's transfiguration teacher. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Yes. Yes, very good things."

Newt's brother was getting up on stage,making an introduction. Theseus was tall and skinny like Newt except he had a fuller frame and brown hair, and a narrow face.

"You sent me the invitation." Tina said to Dumbledore.

"Do forgive him, he is not very forthcoming on such matters."

As she observed the crowd, and the unique formal wear she felt a little under dressed. When she saw what Newt was wearing she felt better. If they were to spend more time together, she would have to pick out his clothes. She did not know of course till several years later, that Newt was color blind, a trait he shared with most of his creatures. He wore blue quite often because it was one of the few colors he could actually see. She would help pick out his outfits for future public appearances.

He was nervous as he gave his speech. "I hope you find this book and these amazing creatures as fantastic as I do..." Everyone waited to finish his sentence but he didn't. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. Tina Goldstein.

As he made his way over to her he put his arms tight around her in an awkward hug. "Hello to you too." Tina said a little breathless. "Next time, give a bit of a warning?" She tried to sound annoyed but couldn't help but smile while he withdrew from her.

Her eyes couldn't help stray to his pocket. If the bowtruckle had been in there, surely he would have been squashed. "Where's Pickett?"

"In my other coat pocket. At the Leaky Cauldron." His smile turned into a frown, "Which reminds me I'm probably going to get an ear full later. Oh, I got something for you." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a leather bound copy. "In person as promised."

"Thanks. So much. I'll have to read it tonight."

"Are you staying in London, Tina?"

"For two days."

"Great, I could show you the sights and..."

His gaze drifted off to a corner of the room. A young woman with olive colored skin, her hair pinned up in a braid, white Phoenix feather in her hair was talking with two wizards and a witch, laughing about something.

"Is that..." She started to ask. But before she could finish, Newt's hand slid off her arm, and it was like she didn't exist at all. A sting of jealousy hit her.

His heart starts pounding so hard he could barely hear himself to think. He felt dreadful, that she could still have a hold over his feelings, when he had vowed that they would stay in the past.

"Newt!" She heard Leta say. "I can't believe it's really you!"

"Yeah, it's really me." And all of a sudden he feels uncomfortable, and nothing he can think of, didn't seem it would come out the right way. He knew he was bound to run into her some way or another, he just hadn't been prepared for it.

"That was an interesting...speech." She turned to the party she was talking to. "Newton and I've known each other from our school days. Hard to tame, this one. Always causing mischief we were, but one day things went a bit too far, you know how he is with his creatures. If I hadn't had a say, he would have been expelled permanently. Surely a brilliant mind shouldn't be denied the best Hogwarts has to offer."

Newt, who couldn't bring himself to play along with the sherade, had to walk away but not without dismissing himself politely. "Excuse me." He hadn't know what he had been thinking. Maybe he had been holding onto the vain hope that she was still the same Leta, somewhere still inside, that she still cared about him. It's all done and dusted. And some things are best left unsaid.

"Newt, where are you going?" Leta called, but immediately turned her attention back to her friends. He headed off to the find the lavatory. He couldn't face Tina right at this moment. He didn't want his emotions to betray him.

He turned on the water, gripping the sinks edge with his hands.

 _Come on. Pull yourself together._

Everything had been unraveling in his life. First with Grindlewald, his mother's death, rumors that his own brother was on Grindlewald's side , which he feared very well might be true, Theseus WOULD suck up to anyone, go to who's ever side looks like is winning, and now his old friend showing up, well Leta should be the least of his worries. One of the world's most powerful dark wizard could possibly have a price out on his head. He had just wanted to save the boy. A boy so lost, so helpless, so much like the little boy he used to be when his father was in their lives. It was taking an emotional tole on him. His book and his creatures, had been a distraction lately, an excuse, to escape. It didn't last too long. The little moments didn't seem like enough these days. Everyday death and destruction was still all around them. There was a war out there. It was easy to get lost. He needed something to ground him. He had his creatures but Tina...Tina was a light in all darkness. And in the darkness, always looms a storm.

That's what he had preferred to Leta as in their younger days. Leta the dark. A tease her family had always been dark, mysterious and dangerous, the opposite of what Leta was and stood for. Leta, the calm before the storm. For when they were up to their mischief. Newt had always the philosophy of keeping his head down but not when it had been the two of them. Things had been so different. He had wanted nothing to change. Those days, the day they first met, the days they spent together, being friends.

 _1908_

 _He met Leta on the carriage ride on the way to the castle. Before he was about to climb in, his eyes fell on the Black Skeletal Horse, staring at it wide eyes sort of terrified, equally fascinated._

 _"You don't have to be afraid of them. Don't stare. People will think you've gone mad. They're invisible to everyone else. They think the carriages are enchanted."_

 _"No one else can see them?"_

 _"Only people who have witnessed death."_

 _"I haven't witnessed anyone's death."_

 _"Ok. Sure. My brothers can see them as well but they choose to ignore them. They look a bit scary but they won't hurt you."_

 _"Those horse things or your brothers."_

 _Leta smirked at his sense of humor. Or at least she thought he was being funny. "They're called thestrals. You just need to feed them in order for them to let you get close."_

 _"Like Hippogriffs. My Mum breeds Hippogriffs."_

 _"Cool."_

 _It was easy for the sorting hat to choose what house Newt Scamander should belong in. Reason told him not to be afraid, or have regret what house he would end up in, he didn't have anybody to let down. Yet it was still nagging at him. He was getting more nervous especially when the girl from the carriage was called,_

 _"Lestrange, Leta."_

 _He had heard that name before._

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

 _His heart sunk. She had seemed so nice. But then he recalled the words his mother used to say to him, not all slytherin's are bad, once in awhile there's a handful of good ones. But still there was no way he'd be put in Slytherin like his father or Theseus. His mother had been in Hufflepuff. He supposed he would want to be a Hufflepuff._

 _Anticipated first years had been talking feverishly about all the houses on the train and the one he had the most interested, seemed to get the most backlash._

 _"The nice, loyal ones. No one ever likes the nice ones."_

 _" Hufflepuff's won't ever amount to anything, that's where they put the leftovers."_

 _"All for equality and understanding and all that. If they were in charge they'd have us all mating with muggles."_

 _Newt had never saw a problem with muggles, though he never really met one. They had lived on the country side a few miles away from the muggle village. Once he had traveled there with his father. Newt had tried to talk to a muggle girl, about his age. His father had roughly pulled him away. After that he was never allowed to go back. "Don't you ever talk to them or discuss magic with them, ever. They will never understand us, which is why they fear us. Look at them squandering in the dirt. As worthless as pigs."_

 _Newt didn't care if he fit in, only if he made a difference. It wouldn't bother to have a friend._

 _Now it was Newt's turn,_

 _"Scamander, Newton."_

 _The irrational fear still gripping him, that whatever the outcome, would mean a thrashing and disappointment from his father, though were his father was now, could not hurt him ever again. He was still going to be a disappointment to someone._

 _The room seemed to go dead silent, as the last of the Slytherin's got done clapping for Leta._

 _"hmm, another easy one." The sorting said even before it was placed on his head, "already sensing loyalty, honest, and, truth, a willingness of understanding and acceptance of others, passionate in your interests, with a lot of handwork you can go a long way,_

 _HUFFLEPUFF!_

 _Everyone cheered except for the Slytherins._

 _"Way to go, Scamander!" Called a Gryffindor. Theseus flushed._

 _As Newt made his way to the Hufflepuff table, he waved to his brother, "Theseus."_

 _He just shook his head, packed up his books and left the Slytherin table. Leta gave a half smile at Newt. Disappointment._

 _He found Leta in the library later that week. He asked her if she wanted company._

 _"Why would you want to sit next to me?"_

 _"You were nice to me."_

 _"You think I'm nice?" Her voice scolded, she looked angry. Newt backed up a bit. She sighed._

 _"Why didn't you tell me you were a Lestrange?"_

 _"You didn't tell me you were Theseus's little brother. He's sort of a legend around here. Best seeker in centuries and he's only a fourth year, can already produce a full fledge patronous!...You don't look too thrilled."_

 _"He's just a show off."_

 _"I think he's brilliant."_

 _"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you sitting here by yourself?"_

 _"Because I like to, ok?" After a beat. "No one really likes me."_

 _"Why would no one like you?" Though he wasn't into girls yet he did find her quite pretty. "I get why no one would like me. I annoy people."_

 _She just sat, still facing forward, thinking for a moment, "My family sort of have a reputation. " She started to doddle on the book in front of her._

 _"I've heard. But I have a feeling you're not like them at all. "_

 _She looked up at him sideways, a smile spreading on her face. That smile would come to break his heart. Build it up and then tear it down. "Well..."_

 _"Well what?"_

 _"Are you going to have a seat or stand there all day? There's no reason why a slytherin and a Hufflepuff can't sit next to each other."_

 _A student came running into the library, with a newspaper in his hand. "Leta, check this out, there's a dark wizard on the rise." He set it down infront of them. The headline read, "Who is Gellert Grindelwald?"_

 _"That's horrible. What he says about muggles. " Leta shoved away the paper and went back to her book, starting to doodle again._

 _"Bet my father would have liked him." Newt said, looking down at the paper._

 _"My family do."_

* * *

 _Present,_

The calm before the storm had a different meaning now, a period of unusual tranquility or stability that seems likely to presage difficult times. Bad things seemed to happen right after Leta showed up.

 _I never want to see your stupid face again._ That had been her last words she had written to him, over 10 years ago. Why would she be here now? Of all places? A sign or coincidence? People change. But he didn't like his own answer. People change but they solemnly do change back. They are a mere echo of their former selves. Leta was a ghost to him. That was more puzzling at the moment. Why was Leta's ghost still haunting him?

 _Come on, Newt. Get a hold of yourself. Focus on what's in front of you._

Outside the restroom, his thoughts lingered on his old friend. He'd better give himself another minute, deciding what he was going to say to Tina. Distracted in his own thoughts he didn't see his brother join Leta and her little group, then the two leaving together.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed before Newt reappeared. Tina saw that he looked anxious. She mistook it for him trying to shake off the starting encounter with his old friend. Or had she been his girlfriend?

"Do you still love her?" Tina asked him.

"I'll always love her. Every time I look at her." Tina had a disappointed look on her face. He had to reassure her. "But it's not like that. Not anymore. I haven't seen her in years. It's different now."

One day she hoped he would tell her the whole story. Then she would determine weather of not Leta Lestrange deserved a punch in the face. Wait, where did that come from? She had never gotten that defensive over someone. She wasn't seriously falling for Newt Scamander, was she? They parted for the night. Before apperating back to her hotel room, she leaned against the building, under the glow of a street lamp, she opened the book.

She looked at the dedication on the inside.

 _To the giver who did more than just give me the title of this book, she gave me hope and happiness. Tina Goldstien._

Her, not Leta.

Tears started running down her cheeks. He wasn't one to share his feelings, she knew that about him. The words he had written in her copy, he would never admit to her in person. That only meant one thing, he hadn't planned on coming back to see her in person. Perhaps, thinking, he'd never see her again. _Good riddance. Tossed aside again like yesterdays newspaper._

She had given him a chance, while other people eventually abandoned her. She had opened her heart to him. She trusted him with it. But that wasn't why she was crying. No one was ever honest with her. She had thought, for a moment, that he was not like everybody else. Why would I think he'd be any different? She would never admit that she already had a space in her heart for Newt Scamander.

Newt was surprised to see that Tina had not yet left.

"Tina?" He saw her face.

"No." She held out her hand beside her to stop him from coming closer. "I'm sorry." She whipped her nose on her sleeve. "I'm alright."

"I meant to send it to you." He placed a hand on her still outstretched arm but she shook it off.

"You were never going to give it to me in person, were you?"

"Things happened."

"When are you going to be honest with me, Newt?" She noticed how he'd become vague only when he was trying to keep things from her.

"I am."

"Then tell what happened." What was more important?

"I can't tell you." God, he wanted to. Couldn't she tell how much this was hurting him?

"Can't or won't?"

"I can't."

"That seems to be your favorite word a lot lately." She started to walk away, having heard enough of it.

"Tina, I would tell you if I could."

She whirled around. "I know you would tell Leta, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't." He took a step toward her.

"Just don't..." She took several steps away from him, gripping his book tightly in her right hand, as if she was not trusting herself not to hit him with it. _At least she doesn't have her wand pointed at me. Maybe I could talk to her._ He took a step. She took another step in the opposite direction, her change in voice startling Newt, "don't came near me. Don't ever write to me again. Until you can start telling me the truth."

She stormed off, before he could follow her, Dumbledore, the last to leave, came out of the building, "Lovely night?"

"Did I do the right thing? I wanted to tell her."

"That is up to you. If you trust Miss Goldstein, then I trust her. If you do tell her what you've been doing, make sure it's her only, no one else can know. " Newt kept his gaze on the spot she where she had disaperated. "She'll come around."

"I hope you're right, professor." A sinking realization sat in, he couldn't imagine his life without Tina Goldstien in it.

Newt went back to his room at the leaky cauldron. "Pickett, I know. I know you're upset with me but don't yell at me. I already had someone yell at me. I don't know Pick. I don't want her to get too close. It's too dangerous."

There was a knock on his door. It was Tina.

"Was that so hard?" She asked. Newt just stood there. "Can I come in?" He hesitated, not sure. " I'm not going to yell at you." She said smiling.

"How much did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I didn't write to you for three months. That was foolish. But it wasn't safe. With Grindelwald on the loose again. I couldn't risk it."

"You think he'll come after you?"

"Yes." If he figures out what I'm doing. He was already interested with his connection to Dumbledore when he was Graves. A connection to Dumbledore could prove a threat to Grindlewald. And he'd take action, Grindlewald could be gunning for him this moment. He didn't want Tina to be caught up in it. He'd use her. I don't want him to use you to get to me, or worse. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I hurt you." He was avoiding her gaze so she would not see the vulnerability in his eyes, just how much he cared.

"No."

If not hurt then..."I made you angry."

"I'm not angry. I was just upset that you weren't honest with me. I was wondering, since I don't know anyone around here, I'd like you to take me to go see the sights. If it's still an offer."

Newt looked up at her, a smile spreading across his face. "That'd be nice."

* * *

He took her to Hogsmead, treating her to all the shops. She never experienced the wizarding world like this before. She felt like an eleven year old, discovering it all over again.

"I came here when I was thirteen, when I was at Hogwarts. Third years were allowed, as a field trip." His excitement nearly matched hers but he looked a little bit forlorn. How long would it take for him not to recall the bad memories along with the good. "You're welcome to stay at my mum's place anytime you're in London, Tina."

"Isn't it your place now?"

He shook his head.

"Where do you stay then?"

"At the Ministry."

"I thought that was illegal."

"Not allowed. There's a difference." Newt corrected, mischievousness crept onto his face.

Tina smiled at that. "Where do you sleep?" She asked but did not have to wait for him to answer. "Let me guess, " Her face broke into a wide grin, "your suitcase. How do they not find you?" _Not to self, Mr. Scamander, a man that could not be found, when he didn't want to be._ She really did want to know though _._

"I put an enchantment around it so they wouldn't notice it." She took note by his expression, he was enjoying this.

"You're a brilliant man, Mr. Scamander."

"So I've been told." That he was enjoying a lot more.

She looked out at the shrieking shack. "This feels like a date. Newt?" Glancing at him, he saw his head was down, "is this a date?"

"No." He snapped his head up. It caused her to raise a quizzical eyebrow. "Not...if you want it to be. It doesn't have to be. Not really." The other thing she likes about him, how easily flustered he could become. He turned his head away again, lowering it to stare at the ground. She caught a glimpse of the look in his eye. It was long enough to tell what kind of look it was.

"Oh no, you're getting that look."

"What look?"

"The look you get when you're struggling with how to tell me something. What is it? Don't make me have to for it out of you."

Tina could be very scary when she was angry. More dangerous than a blast ended screwt.

"I got a lot on my mind. It's nothing. Probably. It's just...I don't think I can be your friend."

"Oh."

"Not like that! It's not...I'm not saying we can't be friends. I like being friends. I had a friend once, look how that turned out. What I meant to say..." _I don't think we can be just friends. When you mean so much more to me._ "You mean a lot to me, Tina."

She waited for him to say more. When he didn't she pretended to understand what she was saying. "So you don't want to be friends, just right now with the Grindlewald thing or..." Turning to her abruptly, cutting her off.

"Tina, would like to travel with me? " He started to go a mile a minute without letting her answer, "It wouldn't be a year round thing. So it wouldn't interfere with your job at MACUSA. My publisher wants me to start on another edition of my book and he has an idea, and I always loved to go there."

"I...That'd be great! Where would we be going?"

"Would you like to go to Paris?"

"France? Wow! Really?" He was asking her to go with him to the most beautiful romantic country in the whole world.

"You could bring Queenie along if you wanted." Ok, now he was giving her mixed signals. "Course we couldn't go there right away, we'd probably have to wait a while. We'd have to get it approved by the Ministry first."

"I don't know what to say."

"So you'll come with me?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." And she did, for nearly a year.

Two days later Newt saw her off.

"I promise I'll write to you, every chance I get. If you need anything, I'll send it to you, If you're in trouble or you're sick, I'll drop everything immediately."

"You don't have to do that." She was really touched that he'd go out of his way. "It'll be fine." He didn't want it to be just fine. Her eyes were filled with warmth. She leaned in a kissed him on the cheek.

"I never really..." He flustered.

"Was that ok?"

"Yes." He put his hand to his face where it was still warm from her lips. He then put his hand to his pocket, "Pickett! Shut up."

She walked away, smiling. That was the first time she kissed Newt Scamander.

A year later, they traveled, Queenie along with them, to Paris. He was doing his research for his second book, "My publisher says in a few years time, I can get my second addition published, even a third!."Tina saw through him that they were here for another reason, that he was here to do something else.

They were standing on a pier, Queenie was several feet away, feeding the birds.

" What's the real reason we're here? Last time I didn't really buy the appalusian puffkins story or believe you were just bringing Frank back to Arizona."

He didn't answer her.

"When are you going to start being honest with me?"

"We had this conversation before, Tina."

"Exactly. I know you try. But you haven't been honest lately, not completely." She watched him as he leaned against the railing, looking out at the ocean. "You're looking for more Obscurial, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since before New York. I didn't happen upon the Sudanese girl by mistake."

"So all that time, you knew about Credence?"

"I didn't know who it was." He said blandly.

"The day you came to visit me, the day you heard your mother died, you didn't want me to go with you."

"I didn't want you to go with me because I didn't want you to see me grieve."

"Those three months you didn't write to me, you were looking for more."

"I managed to save some. It's not just something I have to do. I promised someone...I promised myself. Ever since she died, I felt responsible."

"It wasn't your fault she died. She was already dying." She wasn't sure if he was talking about his mother or the little girl. She knew he felt responsible for both. How she wanted to take away that pain but she didn't know how.

He shook his head. "The obscurious had weakened her. My attempt to remove it took a tole on her body. I couldn't save her."

"How many do you feel you have to save, to make you feel it wasn't your fault?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll never stop. Perhaps...till I find him."

"Who?"

His dishonesty towards Tina had been born out of fear. His moral struggled with it. Hufflepuff's had a way of being brutally honest but did so in a nice way. It's what Dumbledore had asked him to do was eating at his conscience. Grindelwald's last words began to haunt him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Tina, though he had trust issues ever since Leta, why he preferred his beasts over people, because they could not judge. But Tina Goldstein was a different kind of creature all together. He decided now was the time to tell her.

"I need to find Credence. That's why I'm here."

"But Credence is dead." Queenie said. She was suddenly beside them.

"In the subway, I saw a piece of obscurical escape."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I had to be sure..."

"We could be trusted." Tina was a little hurt.

"That it was safe." Newt corrected. "But it's not safe. I know that now. But I need you. I need both of you to understand how dangerous this is. What you're getting into. If you'll help me."

"We'll help you." Queenie chimed in. "Just tell us what we need to do."

"We need to find Credence before Grindlewald does."

"Can't you get the Ministry to help?" Tina asked.

"You saw how MACUSA acted. The Ministry won't act any different."

"They'd kill him."

"Right now there is a vulnerable child out there, Tina. And I can't turn my back on that."

* * *

There was a lot of trial and error in their relationship, but Newt was glad it brought them here. Soon he was going to be a father.

On the morning of Dec 22, 1940, Tina awoke with severe contractions. They had no time to call the midwife, Newt had to deliver the baby. Twenty-four hours later, their fist son came into the world.

Tom was very much like his mother, not just in looks. He had her brown hair and his father's green eyes. He also had her bravery and stubbornness. Three years later their second and last child, Leo. Leo had a full head of red hair and Tina's eyes. It was hard to tell what house he would be sorted into, as he was just a baby, but in his toddler years he was independent and would always have a mischievous look to his smile.

As they reached their school years, the two brothers were sorted into the same house, Gryfindor. The brothers never had a rift between them as Newt and Theseus had. Not because the fact that they were in the same houses prevented this. They both had loving parents who cared for them equally and gave equal amounts of attention. And even though they got tired of the 'smothering" both boys were close to their parents.

Newt's grandson, Rolf, Leo's son, would be more like than Newt's own sons. Rolf even became a magizoologoist, (he had also been in Hufflepuff) working in the Beast Division at the ministry, where he met Luna Lovegood, ten years his junior. She was an odd one but Newt could talk. Newt loved Luna as the daughter he never had. They could talk for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

_1945_

"To the death?" Grindlewald challenged.

"NO! Newt, don't do it. You don't stand a chance. He'll kill you."

"Stay out of it, Tina." He points his wand at her and ropes magical bind her hands. "Sorry, love. But this is between me and him. "I don't want you to interfere" To Grindelwald. "I'll fight you on one condition, you spare her."

"Oh, I can't guarantee that."

"To the death then." They both bow, getting ready to duel. They seemed evenly match for a few minutes, Grindelwald deliberately making it seem that Newt did have a chance. Newt deflected a spell behind his back. It ricocheted and hit a pillar that exploded, several feet from Tina, who cringed and tried to brace herself the best she could with her hands tied, against the vibration. When she lifted her head, Newt was about to point his wand at Grindelwald but Grindelwald had his wand already trained on him.

"Crucio."

Newt tried hard to keep standing but the pain was unbearable. He dropped his wand as his knees buckled underneath him.

"Stop. Please." Tina pleaded.

"Crucio Maxima."

Newt's body started spasming uncontrollably.

"Please. Please. Stop!"

* * *

It wasn't just pins and a thousand needles anymore. It felt like his whole body was on fire, burning from the inside out. _This is how it feels like to die_. He thought, expecting his life to flash before his eyes, before the eternal blanket of sleep fell over him. Instead his mind went to one memory.

It was a midsummer day. He could almost hear the waves crashing, the seagulls. She lay on her blanket, elbows propped up, black hair blowing in her face, letting out joyous laughter, (her stomach swollen, pregnant with Leo, their second child,) as a fearless three year old Tom attacked the waves rushing at his feet. Himself with his son, abandoning the failed attempts to make the Hogwarts castle out of sand to just enjoy the water.

His heart filled with warmth, not only from loving her or her loving him, but the love for the life they created, and another one growing inside her at, at that moment, that memory. He was a lucky man. He'd never imagined he would ever find such love. The warm peace wrapping around him. He wanted to give in, just go to sleep.

Love. Happiness. Peace.

 _Look at what we made._

Who could ask for more?

He realized what Grindlewald was doing. Trying to get into his mind. _Can't. I won't give up. I have to fight. I have to fight for them._

"STOP! " It wasn't Tina who screamed it this time. It was a man's voice. Theseus runs over to Newt, and kneels down beside him, pulls him half into his lap, his wand hand resting against his brother's chest.

"Burning...everything...burning." He was still slightly shaking, gasping from the pain.

"I know. I know. I can help you." Theseus said in a soft tone.

"Theseus you don't have to do this." Tina pleaded, thinking that Newt's own brother was about to kill him.

Theseus waved his wand at her and tape magical appeared over her mouth. "He said he'd give you mercy. He promised." He nearly sobbed. What had he done? He didn't deserve this. All that power, it wasn't worth it. Not losing him.

"I did no such thing." Grindlewald snarled. "I only said no more magical blood will be spilled. Now stand aside."

Theseus stood up in anger. "No."

"Stand aside, Theseus. No more magical blood needs to be spilled. but this blood traitor vill get what he deserves." He steps closer to Newt. "Strong this one. I love a challenge." He grabbed Newt by the hair, to force him to look at Tina. "Perhaps I'll start vivth killing his voman. They tend to give up their vill after that. Or I could get inside your head again." _I have already seen your fears Mr, Scamander. You are mine now._

The image of the beach warped, like someone apperating. He was alone in the dark cottage they rented near Dorset beach. It was raining heavily outside, the power had been knocked out. Newt pulled out his wand, "Lumos." There was debris everywhere, where the roof had caved in. There lay Tina's body. Not far from his mother, was 6 year old Tom. Under a pile of collapsed wood, a small chubby arm stuck out. _Leo._ Newt simply crumpled to the ground.

"There is still a chance. You can help me. You can help me find the Obscurial. Imagine what power."

"I won't help you." He would never do that to just save his own life. He was fortunate to find someone who had loved him unconditionally. Love like that only happens once.

"Crucio."

"I will never bow down to you. You'd have to kill me." He excepted his fate now. He'd rather die. _Take away a mans family, he has nothing else to live for._

Tina tried to plead but it came out a muffled scream. Whatever Grindlewald had made Newt see, to make him give up, to make him want to die.

 _No. That would be too easy._ He'd rather crush the life out of someone, mentally, and let them live with the torture. The joy of it lasted longer. He would make a point not just to Theseus that they would never understand, but make a point to Dumbledore, what happens to his little pets, that he blindly gets to follow him. He led Newt Scamander to his own slaughter. Dead while still living. A fate worse than death. "You see Theseus. They will never change their mind. They need to be eradicated." He would perhaps kill the woman after all, start with the blood traitor, make the illusion real. He pointed his wand at Tina instead.

"No." Theseus stands defiant, raising his wand. "No one dies today."

Grindelwald uses his wand to blast Theseus across the room. There they fight.

"GELLERT! A booming voice.

Before Grindelwald turns to face Dumbledore, pointing his wand at Theseus he shouts, "Avada Kedavra." A burst of green light When it fades Theseus falls backward, motionless.

Tina begins to silently sob, thinking of Newt, she looks over at him, where he was sprawled on the floor, lying on his side. He had fallen unconscious, perhaps spared of witnessing the fate that had just befallen his brother.

The duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald seemed to last forever till Dumbledore finally disarmed him.

"Netwon."

"Dumbledore?" He looks up at the blurry face of his old bespectacled teacher, the rims of his glasses shimmering like a snitch, then glimpses at the dark outline that could only be his brother.

"Theseus."

"I'm so sorry."

Newt's vision was starting to come into focus. He then looked at his brother, lying still, too still. "nnn...no."  
He tried to get up, to go to his brother, but Dumbledore held him tightly. "There's nothing you can do for him now." He weekly grabs at Dumbledore's arm as if in protest.

He looks more closely at Theseus, his eyes looking blankly back at him, lifeless.

"NOOO." He screams. His face turns red with a new found grief. Spams wracked his body, this time because of crying. His outward anguish eventually turned to silent tears. After awhile, Newt's body finally went slack in his arms.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir? May I.?"

Dumbledore transfers Newt into Tina's lap.

"It's ok. " She stroked his hair. "You'll be ok. Do you know why? Because you're strong and brave. You'll get through this. We'll get through this." He didn't respond, which was very unlike him. She feared he had passed out again. " Newt?" She looked down at his face, though his eyes were still fixed on his brother's inert body, his gaze was staring at something beyond seeing, his green eyes usually so full of life seemed vacant, his expression passive.

It scared Tina, but she didn't let it show. She had to be brave of him.

"I've sent a message to St. Mongo's." Dumbledore spoke. "They will be here shortly to transport him. He'll be too weak for apperation. If you disapparate with him he has a high risk of being splinched. I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about, Mr. Dumbledore. You saved his life. Both of ours."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Hey everyone. I know it's been a while but I've been sick for a week and busy with work. I re-vised some of the previous chapters, to flesh them out a bit more, give them more detail. This chapter is going to be a short one.**

* * *

It was painful coming back into his body. The burning had been reduced to a tingling feeling but still painful. His body and muscles still ached. He kept his eyes closed not wanting to open them. He could hear people talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. He was forced to open them, when a bright light wavered over his face. Then he saw her, approaching him, like a vision. The images of their dead bodies kept playing over and over in his head. But this was much worse.

"Mr. Scamander, your wife is here to see you."

"No. She can't..."

* * *

He had fallen unconscious again before they had brought him in. It was awhile before she could see him.

"We gave him some dreamless sleep." The healer said. This worried Tina, dreamless sleep was banned in America due to it's high risk of becoming addictive. She heard a moaning sound coming from the bed.

"He's waking up!" As she approached him she knew immediately that something was wrong. His face was so pale, she could see all his freckles. She had never noticed that he had that many. After so many years together. Those piercing green eyes that once shined like emeralds were unrecognizable, filled with fear.

"Mr. Scamander, your wife is here to see you."

"No. She can't..."

"Newt..."

"No. You can't..."

"Newt. It's alright. I'm here."

"No, you can't." He repeated.

The healer came over to him, touched his arm. And he relaxed.

"It's over. He can't hurt you anymore." She had her arm firmly around his wrist, but he was far away. She turned to the healer. "What's wrong with him?"

"It could be the dreamless sleep wearing off. That's one of the side effects, the suppressed nightmares bleeding into reality."

"Could?"

"We won't know his mental state until it fully wears off. Whatever the damage is, it will be irreversible." The healer looked at the younger woman's face. She had seen that look many times before. "Do not fret, Mrs. Scamander. You're husband is strong. I am sure there is a chance he will recover from this, many seldom do recover or fully recover."

"I don't want you to give him anymore."

"It helps."

"Does it?"

"I will honor your request. We will wait for the rest to wear off and see if the nightmares pass."

She watched him, helpless. Watched as he begged for something to 'stop', as he fought the nightmares. Stroking his hair seemed to calm him.

"Tina, Please,no. Please, not them." It was like Grindlewald was still torturing him. She wanted to do more to comfort him, tell him that he was safe, that it was over but he was not there enough to hear her.

She had heard horror stories of what happened to people who were exposed to the cruciatius curse for a long period of time. Had three times really been enough to break him? She didn't believe that. Newt WAS stronger than that.

When had had recovered enough Queenie brought Tom and Leo to see him.

* * *

He regretted how he had left things. He had been pushing her away for a while now. _People spend their whole lives looking for someone to love them, but when it happens to me, I have the overwhelming urge to run away. As soon as I feel myself slipping into that sweet intoxicating feeling of reciprocal love, I immediately shut down. It's not rose-colored bliss for me. It's a tangled knot of anxiety, an endless battle between my head and my heart. Logically, I know I'm being crazy. I realize that when you find someone who cares about you, you're never supposed to let them go. But then my heart always seems to loudly protest, declaring that it doesn't want to be anyone else's. That it's safer if it were only my own._

He hadn't want her to get involved with tracking the obscurius, It would put her and his children in danger. She had called him on it. "You've been distracting yourself lately. You've been hiding something from me. And lately you've been using your beasts for an excuse to escape." He'd been distracting himself because he'd been afraid. Afraid he'd lose her. Not if she got to close while he was still on his mission for Dumbledore. (He had her help before but that was when they had less to loose. They had a family now. He was pushing her away out of fear. And he had hated it.

"You're hunting more Obscurial again. You're putting them in danger."

"It's safer. I can protect all of you if you stay away from this."

"Magic can't fix everything, Newt."

"Don't use her words."

"Please. Don't do this to me again. Don't keep pushing me away. Running away from it won't make it better. It will only make it worse. Burring it won't help either. That's not strength, facing it is. You're the strongest person I ever met. And we're stronger together."

"I just can't do this, Teen." _The thought of her walking out of my life was far more heartbreaking than the fear ending up heartbroken. I reached out and grabbed her hand. It felt soft and secure in mine. For today, that would be close enough._

The first year was hard, but the ten year mark had been the hardest.

He had honestly thought they'd be more safe. Now they were dead.

* * *

After Tina, and the boys left the room to go get something to eat from the cantine, Queenie stayed behind to talk to Newt.

"Get the healer, please." _I want then to go away._

"Newt, this is real."

"Please."

"If this wasn't real, would I lie to you and tell you they were alive?"

"No. That means Theseus..."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of everyone feeling sorry for me." He hated when people felt sorry for him. When he was younger he used to get apologized to all the time. Instead of helping, it had only made him feel like more of a loser. None of them would want to hang out with a socially awkward person like him. They were uncomfortable around him cause it's difficult to deal with a socially awkward person and they have no idea how to act around them or they'd mostly think he was annoying. No one understood him. Not like Tina. Now the reason he hated it was because they were apologizing for what he lost. He didn't want them to because he had deserved it. " Just...please go."

Instead of going to fetch a healer, she goes to find Tina.

"Tina, he doesn't think this is real. That you're actually here."

"What do you mean he doesn't think I'm real?" Tina asked in a hushed whisper.

"You must talk to him about it, even though he might not want to."

* * *

"What did Grindlewald make you see? To make you give up?"

"You were dead. You were all dead."

"That wasn't real."

"It felt real. Without you I have nothing else to live for. And the boys. They are the greatest gift you've ever given me."

"You helped. I thought the name of your book was the best gift I've ever given you."

"That's the second thing..." He caught her expression, that read, you're in trouble if you don't change that ."...well no third. The second one was marrying you."

"That's the right answer." She kissed him.

* * *

Dumbledore waited till after his family had a chance to visit with him before he went to go see him. "Your brother put blind faith into someone, much like I did. Theseus saw the error of his ways and turned to the light, but it was too late.

"I suppose."

"He gave you over to Grindelwald to have you killed but he realized you were more important to him then Grindelwald and his cause. He sacrificed himself. No one would be quite forgiving as you."

"Which is why you mustn't tell anyone. "

"He died fighting Grindelwald. Which is the truth. "

"It's true what they say, how great he is." Tina said after Dumbledore left.

"He is. But knowing Dumbledore, means you die a little inside. That's what Grindlewalds words meant."

"Grindelwald is in an impenetrable prison. He'll never escape. He can never hurt you or anyone ever again. He means well. Dumbledore."

"Of course he does. He always does. But it's because of him my brothers dead. If he hadn't sent me to study obsurious's...he was just using me."

"Your brother's dead because he sided with Grindelwald. Sorry."

"No, it's alright. You're right. It is Theseus own fault he's dead. "

"Grindlewald manipulated him like he almost did with Credence."

"Yes, but Theseus turned his back on the fact the Grindlewald was killing people. I can't hate him, Tina. He was my brother. Someone once told me that hatred is a useless emotion to waste. I think he was just lost and needed someone." He had failed to see how much their childhood had effected Theseus more than it had him. That he had feared their father, but wanted someone like him in his life, that he had turned to Grindlewald. He had turned a blind eye to his true darkness. But in the end he stood up against him, and that took real courage. "I regret how we left things. That I kept pushing you away. I thought I'd keep you from danger. You still got hurt. I'll try my best to make up for it. I want to get thinks right."

"We have the rest of our lives."


	7. Chapter 7

_1918-1923_

Before the Sudanese girl, (Newt had encountered several obscurial) there was a seven year old girl, Jennifer, born into a muggle family. Her parents were uncomfortable around her, children where frightened of her. One of the children, a bit older and bigger, had attacked her, leaving her with a black eye and a broken rib.

Dumbledore had sent him to her. He had given him an enchanted parchment, he could use as his credentials, whenever a muggle looked at it, they would see what they wanted to see.

His old professor had done a lot for him. Dumbledore had out in a good what that got him the job in the beast division. He owed him. When Dumbledore had come to congratulate him, he had asked him a favor. Newt had agreed without asking what the favor was.

"What do you know about obscurials?"

"Not much sir, only they're thought to have been no more since the Salem witch trials in America." Dumbledore told him he wanted him to study them for him. "It would be beyond my expertise. I don't think Obscurials classify as creatures..."

"Excuses, Newton. I see far more potential in you that you deny yourself of."

"Why me, professor? Can't you find anyone else to do it?"

"Dumbledore shook his head, "Only you. You have an unconditional understanding that no one else has." That was why Albus Dumbledore was so fond of Newt. "Of course this would go off the record."

* * *

The boy had tried to attack Jennifer a second time when she was walking home from the grocers, but she had defended herself. She said she had pushed him against the wall and that was all. Two muggle police officers had soon arrived at the door.

The muggle boy was dead. Newt had overheard the officers talking.

"I mane the little girl pushed him in self defense but that wasn't all. I mean his skull was fractured but practically every other bone in his body was too. I was in the war, you know, eight months in France and I never seen nothing like this. There wasn't a whole inch on that boys body untouched. Even the Doc was sick and well...he's a doctor. two other children that were with him, I question them to find out what happened, see if they did something. But Doc says no, only a great force could tear up a body like that. The two boys said there was no car that hit him. Only that the girl pushed him. But no little girl could have done this."

 _Oh, yes, a little girl could. A terrified, abused little girl, suppressing her magic, that burst out with unpredictable force. She had been in fear of her life and the obscurious seemed to have fought back. If his theory was correct, that the obscurious was a parasitical force that would do anything to protect it's host. He wouldn't go as far as to think that the obscurious was a living, conscious thing. It would only come out when the host felt threatened. All that magic, contained to a dark mass. It had no where to go so it's power grew and grew until the power eventually consumed the host like any other parasite. And what do you do with a parasite?_

He tried removing it from her, his first of his many failed attempts. The whipsy tendrils wrapped around his arm. It wasn't hurting him but he felt her pain, and fear. He felt it being pulled to him. It was drawn to Newt's fear and his own tortured past.

 _A feeling of dread_ _and hopelessness._

He had never encountered a dementor before but he heard accounts of how they made people feel. And it was exactly like that. But before he had time to conjure up any happy memory he could think of, the obscurious invaded his mind.

He could feel the tendrils mentally, prodding it's way around the nervous system of his brain, searching. The obscurious sensed the girl was dying, it needed a new stronger host. It was as if it had a mind of it's own.

The smokey mist shoved it's way down his throat, his eyes turning black.

He felt comfort.

For a brief moment he wanted to welcome it. It hesitated, giving Newt enough time to break it's mental grip on him.

 _No._

He knew somehow that it was tricking him, trying to get him to accept it.

 _It comes as a friend at first, and then destroys, it lives to protect it's host, even from the smallest threat it lashes out._

The obsurious sounded like it was screaming, as if it knew he was rejecting it. The sound of an animal, desperate to survive.

The black tendrils finally released him. It hovered between him and the little figure lying on the bed before it shrank in on itself, turning into a faint mist, then dissipated into nothing.

But it was too late. The girl was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: During their trip to Paris, Newt runs into, none other than Leta. He wonders why he keeps running into her._**

 _Paris, 1928_

He went to go find her. When he went out for a walk. He had expected that Tina would catch him sneaking out and not let him leave. It was Quennie who stopped him instead.

"Where do you think you're going Mr?"

"Just going to get some fresh air."

"I thought the plan was to stay low for awhile."

"I just...need to clear my head. Think what we need to do next."

"Grindlewald might be out there, looking for you right this instant."

"No. I expect his first priority is to find Credence first." Queenie knew he was lying.

"He'll need you to find Credence."

"I'm not afraid of what he'll do to me."

"You're not going to hand yourself over to him?"

"I'm not going that far. I'm just going to meet an old friend."

"Oh, alright. " He was blocking her again. She was pushing very hard, but the barriers he'd put up in his mind didn't budge. He must have brushed up on his Occlumency. Newt, after all was a very skilled wizard. He could take care of himself. She didn't have that much to worry about. Grindlewald wouldn't be that obvious, going after Newt himself. He'd probably send one of his followers. And no doubt Newt could handle his own. And there was a chance the dark wizard didn't know they were in Paris yet. Still she cautioned him. "Oh, and Newt? Be careful."

Why was she here? He needed to find out.

 _We had a deep and intense connection. We were great together but when things were bad they got really bad._

 _The weeks that followed after I got expelled I tried writing to her to get answers and some closure and she refused to meet or see me. She would only write if it was me who initiated contact. Her replies were always short, distant and cold._

 _I discovered that within 3 weeks of she started seeing someone else which opened another Pandoras Box of questions, pain and paranoia. I feel we are "unfinished business". I am trying to get on with my life whereas she is happily flaunting her new life. I can't bear to look at anyone let alone start a relationship. Romantic or other wise. That's how deep the wounds she left me with, were. It was not only that I couldn't peruse a relationship. I spent so much time apart from my fellow humans that I forgotten their complicated rituals. However, all I see and feel is that we are connected. Was it the Universe trying to tell me something, a coincidence, or am I being followed? I couldn't really trust anyone. My brother supposed allegiance with Grindlewald, it wasn't too big of a leap to expect Leta could have so as well._

 _I couldn't tell Tina much of anything, I can't trust that it won't be used against me, against any of us. I hated to have dragged her and her sister into this. But I did need their help. Just the less they knew, it couldn't hurt them. Though I do care gratefully for Mrs. Goldstien, I think of her like a friend. I think back to the day I asked her to come with me to Paris. Questioning my own motives. I had told her I couldn't be just friends with her. What did that mean? Had I wanted more than just a friendship? The idea of thinking of her as something more terrifies me. But whatever this is, whatever I feel for her, it can't go on. One or both of us could end up getting hurt._

She tried to apologize to him. "What I did was wrong. I know that now and I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I hope that someday you'll forgive me. I just...miss you. I missed you so much. Please give me a chance, give us a chance." She placed a hand on his. They were so close, too close. He jerked away from her hand and took several steps away from her to put some distance between them.

"You..had your chance. It's too late for that. I can't be with you. I just can't."

"Because there's someone else?"

"Yes. Maybe. I don't...Just don't say anything. Please. I can't be with you. That's all." He heard Leta call his name but he ignored her and kept walking. He needed to put distance between them as much as possible because he certainly didn't trust himself.

* * *

"Newt, why are you thinking about Leta?" Quennie asked. She knew it wasn't a time and the place. Newt had just kissed her sister, granted it was only on the forehead, but he was at a vulnerable point, his mental barriers had come down. It wasn't a fair thing to do but the name was some cause for alarm. "She's here? In Paris?"

"Excuse us Quennie." Tina pulls him into the other room. "Why didn't you tell me Leta was here?"

"Because it doesn't matter."

" Well it does to me. You still have feelings for her."

"No. She doesn't mean a thing to me anymore. "

" Why don't I believe you? Why do you keep hiding things from me?"

"To protect you!" He shouted. "This isn't about Leta. This is has nothing to do with her. It's much bigger than that. Grindlewald's out there right now looking for me, and she may or may be on his side, sent to get through to me. So get over your pity jealousy and don't ever assume to know me. Ever."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking that..." She was close to tears.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just...I'm afraid. I've always been afraid."

"I can't imagine you being afraid of anything."

"If Grindlewald finds out what I know, that I know more about obscurious he might...torture me."

"You know more."

"More than I did. The saudanese girl...sorry...her name was Amal. It means hope. She wasn't the first obsucious I encountered. There were a few before her. I found a way, a host could survive, if it was separated. I learned, while separating it, it could take on a new host. But I knew that wasn't the way. I thought of using the swooping evil venom to perhaps erase their memories of abuse...their bad memories. If he knows what I know..." It would be catastrophic. Grindlewald could be powerful enough to contain an obscurious.

"Newt..."

"So many of them have died Tina. I think this is the way I can help them. If I can save as many as I can..."

"Newt, you don't have to do this."

"Yes. I have to."

"The person that you promised..."

"I can't tell you who it is."

"Of course."

"It's not that I don't want to. I would. I don't want to keep hiding things from you. I hate it. But if I tell you, he could use you against me, or torture you. If he did that I simply could not bear it. I care about you, Tina, a lot. And I have for a while now." He reached out his hand to touch her face but he hesitated, letting it hang in the air half way before he slowly put it back down by his side. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. His body tensed, then relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I...haven't...I haven't had anyone...a person care, not for a long time."

They stared at her for what seemed like a long time, then he kissed her, full on properly kissed her.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line. I shouldn't have."

"Newt. It's ok."

" You should... I should...go."

"Newt..."

An owl swooped in through the window, dropping a letter on the bed. A howler. Newt didn't stick around to hear what it said but he knew the voice belonged to the Madam President of MACUSA and that it was urgent.

 **AN: There was a little Tina/Newt fluff and a bit of love triangle I was trying to avoid. but anyway there you go.**


End file.
